<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requests by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744095">Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bottom Charles Xavier, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik knew something was wrong when Charles didn't start to talk as he entered the hotel room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Men Kink Meme 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020">XMen_Kink_Meme_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Charles and Erik are businessmen in their late thirties who meet at a business gala, and unable to resist the attraction, begin to sleep with each other. It's a secret only they share because they're rivals in the world's front.</p><p>The relationship they share in the bedroom is ideal as well. They book the same hotel room twice a week to sleep with each other. They don't talk much. Charles asks for rough sex (to be used and spanked and gagged) and Erik is all but happy to comply. </p><p>Charles is quieter than usual one day when Erik enters the hotel room. Charles asks Erik to fuck him without a condom or lube. Erik hesitates but refuses to fuck without the lube. Later when Erik's fucking Charles rougher than usual (with Charles' legs wound tightly around Erik's waist and his hands around Erik's shoulders) Charles begins to cry. For a moment, Erik thinks that he's hurt Charles somehow, but Charles re-assures him that he isn't hurt. But Charles doesn't stop crying. 'Please hold me tight,' he sobs and Erik holds him in a crushing hug until his sobs quiet down. Later Erik learns that Charles broke down because his mother had died that week</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik knew something was wrong when Charles didn't start to talk as he entered the hotel room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was used to Charles talking about some random thing or just teasing Erik immediately after they were in the same space together just to get Erik riled up enough so he could be fucked as roughly as he wanted — as if Erik wasn't willing to do it without the teasing already —, but that day Charles only looked at him briefly before looking away as if he wasn't really there. It was odd at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Erik started moving closer, the desire to touch the other man coming at full force now that they were alone in that hotel room, wanting to get his hands on Charles' skin to feel it under his fingertips. He did just that, standing in front of Charles, who was sitting at the edge of the bed with a weirdly lost look, and taking the smaller man's face in his hands to rub his thumbs against the skin of Charles' cheeks for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're quiet." Erik pointed out, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked down at Charles. In return, Charles gave him a half smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long day." he said simply, voice quieter than usual, raising his hands to touch Erik's against his face. "I'm sure I'll get louder soon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at the other man and stepping back to break the contact, seeing Charles watch him carefully. Even that look seemed off, and Erik had been around him enough times to know that — had observed him embarrassingly enough to know about Charles' demeanor when they were together. He wanted to ask if there was something wrong, wanted to understand why he seemed off that day, but, at the same time, Erik didn't know if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His relationship with Charles Xavier had been complicated from the start, especially because they should be fighting each other thanks to the rivalry between their companies and not having sex. Unfortunately, things took a shift after a few drinks and after staring angrily at Charles as the man stood at the gala they attended together looking like a gift to be unwrapped by him — and for what Charles had told him before, the feeling had been mutual. It started at that gala and it had kept going with meetings in hotel rooms every week now since none of them seemed to be able to keep their hands off of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik couldn't lie that it had escalated for him, that his desire for Charles had grown into something more fond that he didn't like to think about, but Charles had never given any signs of feeling the same. So, if Charles didn't say anything, Erik wouldn't as well. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> still rivals. If those nights with Charles were what he would get, he was fine with it. The sex </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> great after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to that, there was a barrier that Erik didn't want to cross, and he was unsure if stopping their normal ritual to ask if there was something wrong would be breaking that barrier or not. Before he could even say anything, however, Charles spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a request." Erik raised his eyebrow at that, but nodded anyway to tell Charles he could keep going. "No condoms or lube tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik stopped in his tracks for a moment, seeing the dark look that Charles was giving him after stating his request, and hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That won't be comfortable for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Charles pressed, raising his chin a little bit as if he was taking a challenge. Erik didn't like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." there was firmness in Erik's voice, making Charles frown a little bit. "I'm not gonna risk hurting you, Charles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please, I won't break. Meet me halfway at the very least here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik considered, watching the other man carefully and trying to understand the look in Charles' eyes. He would be smiling by now, Erik realized, teasing Erik until he broke. There was no smile on Charles' face, just a dark expectation of what Erik's answer would be. In the end, Erik sighed, deciding that he could meet Charles halfway in his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No condoms, but the lube stays."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles nodded at that, seemingly pleased enough with the decision, and got up from the bed to start unbuttoning his shirt as Erik watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Charles already knew that Erik liked the show of watching Charles undress, of being able to see every inch of pale freckled skin being revealed for him by Charles' deft hands working on his own clothes, and he made sure his eyes stayed on Erik the whole time, the bright blue in them shining until the black of his pupils started to consume it thanks to his own arousal. Erik, as always, watched with interest as Charles slowly got naked and walked towards him to pull Erik into a kiss. He loved Charles' lips, loved being able to kiss them and hear the keening noises coming from Charles as he allowed Erik to take control of the kiss, of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the kiss kept going, Charles started to work on Erik's clothes, pushing away his suit jacket to let it fall to the ground and quickly making work of the buttons on Erik's shirt. The whole time, Erik's hands touched Charles' skin, squeezing his sides and pulling at his hair in a way that he knew was enough to make Charles let out a few more noises for him, and when he stood there naked as well with Charles in his arms, he pushed away the thought that something was wrong with Charles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was normal, that was what they usually did in those encounters, so probably everything was alright and he was just reading too much into Charles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke the kiss to push and shove Charles towards the bed, seeing the man fall on the mattress and look up at him with his eyes already burning with lust, knowing his own eyes probably didn't look much different. When Charles called for him by raising his arms, Erik couldn't really do much except climb on top of him and go back to kissing Charles — more forceful and eager this time, needy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated the fact that he had to stop touching Charles for a moment to go back to his discarded clothes to get the lube, turning around again to the bed only to find Charles already comfortable on the bed with his head over the soft pillows now, legs spread and hand working on his own cock as he looked at Erik. It was almost too much for Erik to handle, and he wished he could ask permission to take a picture of that so he didn't have to rely only on his memory to remember that scene. Unfortunately, that barrier was there again and he didn't know if that was okay to ask of Charles; besides, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be back on the bed now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Charles again once he was hovering the other man, taking the lube to pour some of it on his fingers when Charles stopped him, hand on Erik's wrist. Erik gave him a confused look, Charles half smiled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need. Just fuck me straight away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charles-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine." Charles insisted, thumb rubbing circles over Erik's wrist that shouldn't have the effect it did on Erik, but that definitely did. "Don't you want to feel how tight I am around your cock without prepping first? How good it will feel to fuck me like that? I know you want it, Erik… To make me stretch around your cock, to take you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing Erik was able to think at that moment was </span>
  <em>
    <span>'fuck Charles Xavier and his british accent and his way with words'</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he stared down at the other man and a shiver ran through his spine. Charles' thumb kept rubbing circles over his skin as the words left his mouth, sometimes pressing a little bit before it kept going, and Erik really could only define Charles' smile as sinful. He was pretty sure that, if he looked at a dictionary, Charles' name would be there as the definition of temptation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to hurt you." Erik managed to say, listening to the part of his brain that still could hear some reason. Charles just shook his head at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't. I'm sure you won't, Erik."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik sighed, conceding that to Charles by silently telling himself that he would stop if he saw any kind of discomfort on the other man's face during the act, and saw an almost thankful smile appear on Charles' lips before he let go of his wrist. Erik quickly put lube on his hand — more than he would usually use, but he guessed that, with the situation, too much lube was just enough —, stroking himself and wincing at the cold liquid at first before it warmed up enough. He watched Charles bite his bottom lip as he started to position himself at Charles' hole, and soon he breached the tight ring of muscle and was pushing inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles gasped immediately, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, hands grabbing at Erik's shoulders with so much force that he knew the marks of Charles' short nails would stay on his skin for a while. That was enough to make Erik stop halfway, almost out of breath at how much tighter Charles felt around his prick without the preparation beforehand. The fact that he wasn't wearing a condom — a first for them ever since their meetings started — didn't help at all, being able to feel Charles around him properly, warm against his bare cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop." Charles' voice was strangled, legs moving to wrap around Erik's hips in an attempt to pull him. Erik managed to hold still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know where all of this is coming from, but as much as I want to bury myself in you right now, you need to get used first." Charles whined with his words, trying to pull at Erik again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get used once you start fucking me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not how it works."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is now, get on with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charles-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Erik wasn't able to complain for much longer, his strength failing him as Charles used his legs to pull at his hips again, both of them letting out loud noises as Erik buried himself completely inside of Charles. Erik widened his eyes slightly at the feeling, lips parted as he breathed through his mouth and watched as Charles' expression became tense and his arms wrapped around Erik's shoulders. Charles wasn't fully comfortable with the stretch, Erik knew that, but Charles' legs kept Erik in place as he got used to it, his muscles clenching and unclenching around Erik in a way that almost made him lose his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he waited because he wouldn't hurt Charles, even if he wanted to move. He waited a few moments until Charles' body seemed to be less tense, until he felt Charles' hips rolling against him and a pleased sound left Charles' lips. When that happened, he moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to keep a slow pace at first for Charles' sake, but the other man seemed even more determined that day on getting it rough than the other times they've met, constantly pulling Erik's hips down with his legs and moving his hips languidly with every thrust from Erik. There was only so much that Erik's self control could handle. Charles, however, seemed more than pleased to have his ass pounded by Erik when he finally gave in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had rough sex before, especially because Charles seemed to like it like that, to be spanked, or gagged, or tied, or all in one; Erik really couldn't complain about that. But this felt harsher, maybe because of the lack of preparation and condoms in the way, and Erik could feel his entire body shiver with the noises coming from Charles' mouth, loud and deliciously dirty, mixed with the sounds of skin against skin and the wet drag of his cock in Charles' hole. It was perfect, and he wasn't sure how much he would be able to last like that. Considering how his body seemed to shudder with every other thrust, probably not much longer, which would be a shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure when Charles' noises changed from pleasure to sobbing, and it took a moment for him to look at Charles' face again and see the tears running down the sides of his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik felt his whole body complain for a second as he stopped his movements, at the same time tensing up immediately, gaze turning worried as one of his hands held one side of Charles' face to make him open his eyes and look at him. The tears wetting his eyes once he did it made Erik worry once again, his mind telling him that he had hurt Charles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine." Charles nodded quickly at him, his hands moving to hold Erik's face gently and his voice still breaking with the crying for a moment. "I'm fine, keep going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I hurt you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No, I swear, I'm okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're lying to me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not, I promise." but there were still tears falling from his eyes, his face contorting in pain as he sobbed once more, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand before he took a deep breath. "Keep going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please-" but his talking was stopped when his voice failed, turning his head away as he tried to push back the crying. That was enough for Erik to pull out of him, both of them wincing at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong? What happened? Did I do something? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Charles!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Charles quickly shook his head, taking a deep breath before looking up at Erik again. "No, I swear. It's not- It's not you… Can I request something else?" and Erik nodded, eyes still looking at Charles as if he could find the answer of what was happening there, in his face, in his eyes. A smile crossed Charles' lips with Erik's nod. "Please hold me tight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik couldn't say no to that, not after the sob that accompanied those words — although he knew that he wouldn't deny Charles that in any circumstance —, so he only moved to lay on his side on the mattress, pulling Charles' body close and letting him bury his face under Erik's chin, his crying escalating quickly now that he wasn't holding back. Erik held him, legs intertwined and keeping Charles as close as possible, feeling Charles' skin touching his everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn't part of their unsaid arrangement, but Erik couldn't care less if that was breaking that invisible barrier because Charles needed him, had asked for him to hold him, and Erik would do it for as long as Charles wanted or needed it. He didn't care about that barrier when he placed a few soft kisses to Charles' hair and kept whispering soft words to tell Charles that it was okay, for him to cry as much as he needed, and that he was there. When Charles' sobs died down and he pushed Erik gently to raise his head again, Erik only waited, his arms still around the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved one of his hands to wipe away some of the remaining tears, seeing how puffy Charles' face was now from all the crying and how red his nose had turned, hair a complete mess, but still the most endearing man Erik had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Charles' voice was hoarse, making him clear his throat before he tried to speak again. "I know that's not how you wanted the night to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it." Erik's voice was softer than normal, and he saw Charles' expression soften with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't offer to have sex with me right now, Charles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I not look good enough with post-crying face?" Erik wasn't able to hold back a snort at that, seeing Charles smile at him. "I just- I know we meet here to have sex. For me to cry the entire night and you get nothing out of this seems unfair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll ignore everything you just said, Xavier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, last name. Threatening." Erik rolled his eyes, Charles got closer to press a quick kiss to Erik's lips that made him feel butterflies in his stomach despite himself. "Are you really not mad at this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew you thought I was a jerk, I just didn't know how much." Charles grimaced, but his expression was still calm. "Of course I'm not… Would you like me to leave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles hesitated then, eyes looking at Erik for a moment as he thought of the answer. Erik couldn't explain his relief when Charles shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you stay? Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik didn't hesitate in nodding, making Charles smile once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged again, Charles once more hiding his face under Erik's chin, both of them just enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies and the comfortable silence between them. It took half an hour or so for Charles to speak, breaking the silence in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was doing very well in not crying until today…" his voice was quiet, muffled as well by his position against Erik's collarbones. "I can't believe I broke during sex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why were you crying anyway? If you don't mind me asking…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence again for a few more seconds, then, "My mother died at the start of the week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Erik said, his thumb rubbing against Charles' scalp for a moment as a comfort gesture. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had just started talking again, you know?" Charles' voice seemed on the edge once again, as if he was about to cry. Erik kept Charles close, fingers running through his hair and allowing him to talk. "Spent years being bitter about her and finally talked to her again at the beginning of the year. We reconciled, she seemed really happy about it. I spent the whole week alright, but today of all days I think it finally dawned on me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why you were making those stupid requests?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought that maybe the discomfort would keep me from crying, would help me to just focus on the sex. Clearly didn't work." he laughed at himself, self deprecating. Erik hummed. "You were great, don't get me wrong, but I think the tears would just come either way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should've just called to cancel this if you knew you weren't well." Erik said, fingers still going through Charles' hair calmly. "That's an option, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still wanted to see you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles' voice was so soft at those words that Erik felt his heart flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad to be of service." he answered, trying not to read too much into Charles' words and hearing the other man chuckle against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept hugging each other tightly, both of them not minding the contact at all, until sleep came and took them both by surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik woke up with the sun hitting his eyes, opening them to see Charles still there with him, his back turned to Erik now as Erik held him close by his waist, legs intertwined under bed sheets that Erik didn't remember having been the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed there, a statue, just looking at the back of Charles head and feeling the warmth of Charles' body against his, wondering if he should leave or not. Charles had asked him to stay the night before, but he didn't know if that applied to the morning after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the chance of holding Charles on that bed and feeling his skin under his fingertips was too good to miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, Charles turned to him, blue eyes fluttering open to see Erik staring back at him. At the sight of Charles' tired smile, Erik felt an invisible weight leave his chest at the thought that maybe he made the right choice by staying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his fingers to touch the skin of Charles' cheek, moving a few strands of hair that fell over his face and seeing Charles' eyes study him the whole time. When he was kissed, a soft and unsure press of lips, Erik only closed his eyes and kissed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sex that morning was rushed, both of them still needy from last night's failed session, with Charles pushing Erik down the bed this time and opening himself with the lube while straddling Erik's hips, eyes staring down at Erik the whole time. Erik took control again when he slicked his own cock and pulled Charles down onto it, seeing the man moan and arch his back at the feeling. As Erik thrusted up, Charles ground his hips down to match his rhythm, panting and moan as they moved. Erik groaned with each movement, holding Charles' hips tightly, bruisingly, feeling himself getting close to his orgasm quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles came with a loud moan, making Erik follow him after, cum filling Charles up thanks to the lack of a condom — making Erik realize that they met Charles' request from the night before by accident —, and soon Charles was laying against Erik's chest while both of them tried to get their breathing back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, good morning." Charles said, voice hoarse. "You didn't leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You asked me to stay…" Erik could feel Charles smile against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did." Charles nodded. "What about another request?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't like I can say no to you at this point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go out with me." Charles raised his head, looking at Erik with an unsure expression as Erik frowned. "For real. A date. Would you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik stared at the other man for a second more before laughing, running his hand through his face. He noticed how Charles' face fell with that, probably thinking Erik's laughter to be mocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our companies will hate us." was all that Erik said, seeing a happy smile slowly grow on Charles' lips. As a kiss was placed on Erik's lips, Erik felt his chest flutter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't find it in myself to care."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love me some porn with feelings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>